


Just Before Sunlight

by Regina (War_Queen)



Series: Silhouettes [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, King Alistair (Dragon Age), M/M, a sprinkle of angst, it’s ok tho we know it ends well, set during Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Queen/pseuds/Regina
Summary: Alistair wakes up to Zevran by his side.Fluff with a bit of contemplation.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Series: Silhouettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914055
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Just Before Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is set on the morning of a chapter I’m planning to write for my “Gold and Lightning”.  
> It’s solely centered on the two in a moment of stolen peace. 
> 
> Oh and all my Dragon age stories are set in the same world state, so there’s that.

Alistair wakes up first. He always did before, ten years ago. When they were always on the move, and an archdemon’s song haunted his dreams. It was nostalgic in a bleak way, waking up with calling in his head and the song so strong it is practically a wonder that he even sleeps. 

He turns and sighs warmly, a smile making its way to his face. It is truly a miracle, he thinks, watchingZevran sleeping peacefully. 

The sun was barly up yet here he was, awake. At least he could get something out of it, and watching his beloved’s relaxed face and the careless mess of his hair fills him with warmth and satisfaction. A morning with Zevran safe and relaxed in his arms is a morning well spent.

So focused he was on Zevran, he startled when his soft relaxed lips tilted in a cheeky grin, eyes still closed. “Awake already mi amor?”

Seeing that he was awake, Alistair didn’t resist the urge to cuddle closer. “You know how it is. Long day and all.” His voice was a whisper, not wanting to disturb the quite blanketing them.

Zevran hums, resting his head on Alistair’s chest and breathing deep, “I get to see play king more then.” They both knew it wasn’t. They both knew it was the calling, that poisonous song pulling them apart even as they lay together skin to skin. But they ignore it, and they have faith. Time stops for no one, but if it did it might do just for her. 

“Mmh. I don’t know about that.” He murmured mischievously, playing with the soft golden strands. Following the golden trail, soft hair to soft skin. Hand resting on Zevran’s cheek and caressing the flowing tattoo lines on his face. 

“Ah yes. I heard that Leliana is coming by today.”

Alistair’s eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times, “How did you..” he looked adorable when he was surprised, gorgeous when flustered.

Zevran chuckled, borrowing into the warmth under him. Antiva was a long long way from here, and Ferelden is just as cold as Antiva is warm. The embrace of his beloved was a suitable substitute. “I’m surprised you still believe you can hide things from me mi amor.” 

“Yes well,” The king sulked, hiding his face in the pillow, managing to be careful enough to not dislodge Zevran from atop him, “I wanted to see you happy.” His words were muffled in the silk of the pillows, a blush rising high on his dark complexion. 

Zevran sat up with a smile, setting his weight against Alistair’s thighs and pulling him up with him. Hand under his chin so that they were staring at each other’s eye. “I am always happy when I’m with you.” He laid a gentle kiss to his lips, “you don’t need to surprise me.”

Alistair blushed, hands settled around Zevran’s waist and pulling him back into the kiss. “I love you.” He said. Voice loud in the silent room, between their whispers. But it is always like this, he was always like this, unabashed and unashamed of his affections when he found out they were recuperated. 

“And I love you,” Zevran pulled back to stare down at the blessed look on his face. There were dark lines under his eyes, and he looked paler than usual, but it didn’t matter.

They had time, and if they don’t they will find a way to make some. Zevran didn’t spend so much time learning to love himself and accepting that he is loved, _beloved_ , so that he would give up easily. 


End file.
